Guilty Pleasure
by EreLRa Ga Bisa Log in
Summary: a. k. a Anstronaut side story Blaise x Theo case. Jadi, sepertinya peminat Blaise x Theo lebih banyak daripada peminat James x Severus atau Drarry fluffy. Saya selesaikan lebih dulu cerita mereka. Settingnya diambil di malam ketika Blaise ketemu Harry di hotel, kalau lupa baca Astronaut chap 6. So? Enjoy... :)


_Astronaut Side Story_

 _ **-**_ _ **Guilty Pleasure**_ _ **-**_

 _Blaise x Theo case_

* * *

"Dia sudah pergi?" mata Blaise hampir melewatkan sosok itu. Dia benar-benar menemukan sudut yang tepat untuk tak terlihat dalam penerangan hotel tersebut yang memang berkesan remang-remang.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kataku dan kita bisa pergi lebih awal sebelum bertemu dengannya.."Blaise memperhatikan bagian perut yang berusaha Theo tekan. Pukulannya barusan pasti cukup sakit. Di tangan pria itu sebuah kemeja dan jas terlipat asal. Blaise yang menyuruhnya membawanya ketika mereka terburu-buru melarikan diri sekitar 25 menit lalu.

"Ayo Pergi!" Theo tak mendengarkan kalimat pria itu lagi. Ia memegangi perutnya yang dipukul cukup keras oleh pemuda itu beberapa saat lalu. Sebagian ingatannya terasa kabur, ia baru saja mengalami serangkaian peristiwa yang membuat pikiran tentang rasa sakit di perutnya rasanya tak perlu ia perhatikan.

" _Sorry.."_ Blaise dan bisikannya yang tajam. Theo ingin tahu wajah seperti apa yang tadi pria itu gunakan saat menghadapi Harry Potter.

"Lebih baik kau simpan kata itu pada Draco.. Aku bertaruh ia akan marah sekali padamu kalau sampai si Potter itu mengadu padanya.."

"Menceritakan bahwa kita tahu hubungan mereka..?"

Theo membuka kupluk hoodienya. Menatap pemuda yang lebih jangkung darinya itu lekat. "Mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Itu yang Draco katakan, seingatku.."

Lalu pintu lift membuka bersamaan dengan denting _mainstream_ yang biasa kau dengar saat lift sampai di lantai tujuan. Blaise melangkah lebih dulu. Theo berjalan setengah tak sadar menahan denyutan kepalanya dan sakit akibat pukulan di perutnya.

Theo merasa aneh saat sebuah lengan kekar menahan tubuhnya yang limbung,"Sok kuat tidak ada gunanya di saat seperti ini.."

Sebuah ekspresi mencibir ia tampilkan,"Dan menjadi sok pahlawan setelah meninjuku tadi sama sekali tidak membantu mengubah _image-_ mu.."

Blaise mendiamkan kalimat pemuda itu. Blaise tahu ini hari yang berat untuk sahabatnya, mungkin bukan hari terberat setelah hari dimana ia menemukan mayat ibunya tergantung di ruang keluarga rumah. Dan ayahnya memilih mengurusi sebuah proyek di italia daripada, setidaknya, menghadiri pemakaman ibunya. Kebahagiaan adalah perasaan langka sepanjang hidup pria itu, Blaise tahu.

Ia hanya tidak yakin kenapa ia merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi sahabatnya ini. Yang untuk beberapa alasan, Theo sendiri tidak pernah mengakui adanya persahabatan di antara mereka.

"Aku merasa akan dapat masalah besar.."Theo mendesah, begitu keduanya sudah memasuki mobil milik orangtua Blaise. Yah, itu memang mobil yang dibelikan untuk pemuda itu. Tapi bagi Blaise itu tetap bukan miliknya.

Satu prinsip yang membuat kedua manusia dengan dua kepribadian bertolak belakang itu, akhirnya menjadi sahabat, yah setidaknya kebetulan hanya nomor Blaise yang ada di telephon Theo setiap pemuda itu butuh bantuan. Kau bisa mengatakan semacam persaudaraan yang didasari kebencian terhadap kekayaan orangtua mereka, sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah ditakdirkan akan diwariskan pada mereka. Tak ada pilihan. Tak ada negosiasi.

Anggota dari perserikatan tak resmi itu, hmm.. sebentar kita hitung.. Hanya mereka berdua. Dan Draco tentu saja, tapi pria itu punya topeng yang sangat kuat. Dan komunitas fans tak resmi tapi sangat militan. Sangat jarang Draco bisa berkumpul bersama mereka. Dan itu artinya sangat jarang Draco memperlihatkan sudut pandangnya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana ia membenci kekayaan. Terutama yang harus ia warisi. Dan bagaimana ia membenci popularitasnya. Belakangan ini Draco menambahkan satu topik baru dalam pembicaraan mereka. Seandainya mereka punya waktu berkumpul dan berbincang di garasi bawah tanah Blaise.

 _Harry Potter._

Draco mempercayai kedua orang ini lebih daripada ia mempercayai kedua orangtuanya.

"Ke rumahku?"tiba-tiba Blaise memecah keheningan dalam mobil itu.

"Kita bisa pergi kemana lagi memangnya?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin kita bisa menyusul Draco yang masih menginap di rumah kakek dan nenek si _Freak_ _y Potter_ itu.."usulan yang terdengar mengada-ada bahkan untuk dianggap sebagai lelucon.

Jadi Theo mendiamkannya. Theo memejamkan matanya, mengatur pernafasannya. Menghirup udara melalui rongga hidungnya, menahannya selama lima detik lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Dasar yoga yang pernah ibunya ajarkan. Tidak cukup untuk membawa ketenangan untuk ibunya.

"Di rumahmu ada siapa saja?"

Blaise melirik pemuda itu sekilas,"Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali beberapa pelayan.."

"Hmm.."Gumaman itu menutup percakapan mereka. Theo tahu tidak pernah ada siapa-siapa di rumah Blaise, sama seperti rumahnya atau kebanyakan rumah anak-anak dimana orangtua mereka terlalu sibuk berkerja dan melupakan fungsi mereka sebagai orangtua. Theo tertidur sepanjang perjalanan kemudian. Tidur yang nyenyak, tidur pada gelombang delta otak yang memulihkan kondisi tubuh.

* * *

Blaise memarkirkan mobilnya di ujung terdalam garasi rumahnya yang cukup besar. Beberapa mobil mewah dari berbagai merk memenuhinya, garasi yang terlihat cukup modern untuk pemukiman di jalan raya _Whiteheaven_ yang didominasi rumah-rumah besar para bangsawan Inggris, bergaya klasik khas Barok.

Pemuda dengan kulit eksotis itu memijat leher bagian belakangnya yang terasa kaku. Pagi tadi ia mengantar sahabatnya ke hotel tadi dengan pakaian selayaknya eksekutif muda. Ayah Theo mulai sakit-sakitan dan sedikit demi sedikit ia mengambil langkah untuk mengambil alih bisnis keluarga. Sebulan ini terlaksana cukup baik. Dan kemarin Theo baru saja mewakili ayahnya menandatangi kontrak dengan sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang software senilai ratusan euro. Prestasi yang cukup baik untuk ukran anak ingusan dalam dunia bisnis, Seorang pewaris yang bahkan belum lulus dari bangku _Highschool._

Theo tersenyum tampan padanya tadi pagi. Berkata padanya,"Mungkin apa yang kuwarisi dari Ayahku tak seburuk itu.."Balise memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Terkadang ia membenci dirinya ketika ia tidak bisa mendukung optimism yang Theo usahakan. Karena pada akahirnya selalu sama. Pada akhirnya, kemampuan Theo tidak menjadi ukuran, sebuah hadiah di balik itu. Sebuah perjanjian tanpa sepengetahun Theo antara ayahnya dan para koleganyalah yang memuluskan bisnisnya.

Theo terluka. Tapi selalu tampak kuat.

Theo membenci semuanya, ayahnya, hidupnya, bahkan Blaise kadang-kadang. Tapi ia tidak pernah meninggalkan apapun yang dibencinya. Blaise tidak yakin apa harus bersyukur untuk itu atau tidak.

Pagi yang cerah, Blaise tidak punya daya untuk memaki pada matahari yang nampak ramah. Blaise juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membalas senyum kawannya.

Dan sorenya ia mendapat telephon tidak sabar, suara Theo yang meringis masih menggema di telinganya,"Blaise.. _Save Me.."_ Blaise mendesah karna tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah mereka menyakiti sahabatnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memaki sepuasnya, ia hanya bisa berharap sahabatnya masih hidup ketika ia datang.

"Blaise?"Theo mengusap wajahnya. Matanya yang masih separuh mengatup memindai keadaan,"Sudah sampai?" suaranya kering. Blaise mengambilkan sebotol air mineral. Membukakan tutupnya dan membiarkan Theo meminum beberapa teguk.

"Daritadi? Kenapa tidak cepat-cepat bangunkan aku?"Theo bertanya lagi ketika menyadari bahwa mesin mobil Blaise, sepertinya, sudah lama mati.

Blaise mendiamkan kalimat protes sahabatnya, membuka pintu dan mengunci kembali mobilnya dari luar tanpa memberi kesempatan Theo untuk keluar.

"Blaise! Blaise! _You Idiots_! _Let Me Out!_ " samar-samar Blaise mendengar teriakan Theo yang teredam kaca mobil. Otot bibir kirinya tertarik, tersenyum sinis sedetik dan meninggalkan Theo.

" _Bloody Hell!_ " pemuda dengan rambut ikal itu mencoba menenangkan diri. Dengan nafas memburu begini oksigen dalam mobil terkunci makin menipis. Ia akan mati dengan cepat. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mati. Setidaknya tidak disini dan tidak sekarang.

Ia boleh mati dimana saja asal tidak di garasi rumah sahabatnya, tempat pertabrakan zaman antara modernitas dan peradaban abad pencerahan.

Tidak, setidaknya tidak sekarang. Tidak dengan luka-luka ini. Tidak dengan tampangnya yang hancur berantakan. Tidak sebelum ia mengerti kenapa ibunya harus mati.

Ayahnya berjanji mengatakan alasan kenapa ibunya bunuh diri.

Ayahnya berjanji. Jika Ia mendapatkan kontrak besarnya. Walaupun ia menghancurkan basa-basi terakhir ia tetap mendapatkan kontraknya. Setelah ini ia akan tahu kenapa wanita yang memabwanya ke kehidupan harus mati.

Kepala pemuda itu memang sudah berdenyut sedari tadi. Ia terkena pukulan tongkat kasti. Di bagian depan, dekat lobus temporal. Tapi ia bisa abaikan itu. Saat ini ia harus mengabaikan itu dan tenang. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Blaise tidak akan membunuhnya. Blaise bisa dipercaya.

Meskipun tak pernah diakuinya. Hanya Blaise yang benar-benar bisa ia percaya.

"Yo!" kepanikan yang menyerang psikologis Theo dalam menit-menit terakhir membuatnya tidak yakin Blaise yang muncul kembali dan membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

"Blaise?"sekali lagi pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ia menyimpan tangan kiri pemuda itu di pundaknya. Memapahnya keluar dari mobil dan keluar dari garasi pertubrukan zaman itu.

 _Aku tidak mati disana?_

Theo memandangi garasi di belakang punggungnya,"Kukira kau melanjutkan pembunuhanku.." ia memukul bagian belakang kepala Blaise cukup kencang. Tapi pemuda itu tidak memprotesnya. Mereka tak bicara apa-apa lagi, hanya berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju kamar Blaise.

Pemuda berkulit eksotis, Blaise, membuka pintu kamarnya. Menutup terburu-buru dengan susah payah. "Aku harus memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang melihat kedatanganmu.."

"Tapi Kau tidak harus mengurungku dalam mobil sialan itu kan?! Kau tinggal bilang tunggu sebentar atau apa kek?!"Theo bisa melihat senyum jahil di wajah Blaise kini.

"Shuuut.. Jika kau bersuara sekeras itu Ku kembalikan Kau ke mobil!"Theo diam. Mati kehabisan nafas di mobil benar-bukan ide yang bagus untuk bunuh diri. Itu menyakitkan. Jika suatu hari ia akan bunuh diri Theo akan memastikan ia menggunakan cara yang paling praktis dan paling tidak menyakitkan.

Blaise perlahan-lahan mendudukan pemuda yang penuh luka itu di ranjangnya. Ia mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mencari perban dan obat-obatan untuk luka luar. Ada memar di dahi Theo, Blaise memilih untuk fokus mengobati luka itu dulu. Sedikit darah di sudut bibir Theo, mereka bertatapan sekilas lalu saling menundukan pandangan. Blaise menarik nafas dan menjauh sedikit. Mengambilkan air putih untuk kawannya itu.

Setelah Theo menerima gelas yang disodorkannya Blaise berkata,"Buka Semua bajumu!"perintahnya dingin.

"Tidak perlu.."ujar Theo yang kemudian sibuk menghabiskan seteguk demi seteguk air di gelas itu.

"Setidaknya aku harus mengobati luka tinjuanku.. Kita harus mengompresnya.."Theo mendengus. Ia membuka hoodie yang dikenakannya. Hoodie itu sebenarnya milik Blaise. Baju yang digunakan Theo sudah ia buang ke tempat sampah hotel tadi. Setelan jas mahal yang tidak berguna.

"Celananya juga.."

"Kau bilang hanya akan mengompres perutku?"

"Pria Bejat tadi juga pasti mengerjaimu sama seperti lelaki bejat yang lain kan?"Nada Blaise naik satu oktaf. "Lubangmu bisa infeksi jika tidak diobati.."lalu melembut, ada putus asa. Sebuah permohonan yang amat sangat agar pemuda di depannya mengerti betapa khawatirnya Blaise padanya.

Mata Theo memerah. Ada pecahan kaca yang mengaburkan pemandangan iris cokelat di matanya."Ayah bilang klien yang kali ini tidak sama.."ada kebencian hebat di suara Theo. Kemurkaan yang begitu dramatis di setiap kata yang keluar. Lalu sebuah senyum melecehkan tersungging sebentar di wajah tampan penuh luka itu,"Ya.. Yang ini tidak sama.. Yang ini mengikatku, menutup mataku, memukuliku dan entah memasukan apa ke dalam lubangku.."

Sedetik kemudian pemuda berambut ikal acak-acakan itu tertawa. Tawa kesakitan yang memekakan telinga. Tawa yang tak menimbulkan rasa ikut berbahagia bagi yang mendengarnya. Sebuah tawa kosong yang hampa.

Blaise mendiamkan pemuda itu sampai akhirnya tawanya mereda.

Lalu keduanya bertatapan.

Blaise mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo.. Kita bersihkan dirimu.."tak ada senyum prihatin. Hanya wajah datar.

Tak ada rasa khawatir di mata lelaki muda yang lebih kekar itu.

Tapi Theo bisa merasakan pengayoman.

Sesuatu yang tidak diberikan siapapun padanya di dunia ini.

Apa jadinya jika tak ada Blaise saat ini? Apa jadinya jika Theo tak pernah bertemu Blaise?

Pemuda yang masih terduduk lemas di ranjang, perlahan-lahan meraih uluran tangan itu. Dan tanpa diduga-duga menarik Blaise ke arahnya. Keduanya terbaring di ranjang dengan posisi Blaise di atas Theo. Namun Theo yang memgang kendali pergerakan, sekuat tenaga –tenaga sisa-sisa miliknya—pemuda yang berbadan lebih kecil mencengkram erat tubuh pemuda di atasnya.

"Lepas Theo! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk main-main seperti ini.."

"Aku tidak main-main."ujar Theo serius. "Kau akan membersihkanku kan?"ujarnya seduktif di dekat telinga Blaise.

Lalu tertawa lepas setelah beberapa saat _awkward._ Dan Theo merasa puas dengan tatapan membelalak yang Blaise berikan padanya. "Ok..Ok.. Aku Tahu Kau tidak suka main-main.. _Sorry.._ aku mengerti Kau masih punya banyak pilihan bagus selain tidur dengan anak pemilik perusahaan yang menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan proyek-proyek besar.."Theo menyukai ekspresi sebal yang dikeluarkan Blaise. Membuat manusia jahil satu ini merasa teraniaya adalah keasyikan tersendiri. Dan lagi, Blaise tidak pernah mengasihaninya. Bahkan ketika kalimat candaannya sama sekali tak layak ditertawakan.

"Kau tahu.."Blaise masih berada sangat dekat wajahnya dengan Theo ketika mengatakan itu. Tapi tidak ada kalimat lain. Blaise hanya menghela nafas lelah. Theo tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu lanjutan kalimat itu. Ia yakin yang akan Blaise katakana adalah ' _Kau tahu kau lebih baik dari ini.'_ Dan demi apapun yang bisa diyakini manusia di dunia ini. Theo tak mengerti bagian mana dari dirinya yang lebih baik dari apa yang ada pada dirinya yang membuat Blaise masih bisa berfikir seperti itu?

Blaise akhirnya lepas dari cengkaraman yang tak seberapa kuat itu sebenarnya. Lalu bangkit berdiri,"Ayolah cepat.. Kita harus istirahat, dan Kau harus cepat pulang.."Ia menyebrangi ruangan dan mencarikan pakaian ganti di lemarinya untuk Theo.

"Aku tidak mau pulang."Ujar Theo yang masih terlentang, kini benar-benar tak berdaya di ranjang.

"Ok.. Tapi kukira Kau harus secepatnya memberikan dokumen kesepakatan yang Kau dapatkan susah payah hari ini juga?"Blaise melemparkan handuk ke wajah Theo cukup keras, sepertinya ada niatan balas dendam atas kejadian barusan. Setelah keluhan kecil,'UGH' keluar dari mulut Theo pemuda itu memeletkan lidah pada Blaise. Baru menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Besok saja.."lalu selama beberapa saat kalimat itu seakan-akan masih menggantung ke udara. Menyebarkan udara lembab yang memberatkan atmosfer ruangan.

Blaise berdehem,"Kau mau diam saja disitu, atau kita bisa mulai membersihkan dirimu?"

"Aku lelah sekali.."

"makanya kubilang barusan tidak usah main-main.."

"Ya sudah.. Kau saja yang bukakan celanaku.. Pakai handuk untuk mengelap tubuhku atau apalah.. Aku tidak bisa bergerak ke kamar mandi.."Ujar Theo sambil berguling-guling malas di atas ranjang Blaise. Blaise menghembuskan nafas lelah. Menatap handuk yang diberikannya barusan tertendang Theo sampai ke pinggir ranjang, ujung handuknya menjuntai ke lantai.

Sambil mendengus Blaise mengumam pelan,"Menyusahkan.."Ia menyabet handuk berwarna putih itu dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Membasahi handuk tersebut dengan air hangat. Ia menatapi kucuran air itu. Mengecilkan volume air yang keluar, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan meninggalkan handuk itu disana. Melihat Theo mulai menguap dan berhenti berguling-guling di ranjangnya.

"Aku pergi ambil es dulu."Theo mengangguk dengan senyum tipis dan mengantuk. Ketika Blaise kembali dengan sewadah es dan kain untuk kompres , Theo sudah jatuh tertidur. Blaise menyempatkan diri mengusap rambut Theo ketika meletakan wadah es di dekat pemuda itu. Lalu terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi untuk mematikan keran dan mengisi wadah lain yang dibawanya dari dapur dengan air hangat.

Ia sampai di dekat Theo yang tidur dengan lelap. Wajahnya luar biasa kelelahan, tapi ada sisa senyum tipis tadi di wajahnya. Blaise berjongkok di dekat wajah tampan pemuda itu. Memandanginya lekat selama beberapa saat. Blaise tersenyum kecil lalu mulai melakukan tugas 'kebersihan'nya. Ia membuka celana Theo berikut celana dalamnya, Balise berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menatap ke alat genital milik kawannya dan bekerja seprofesional mungkin, posisinya saat ini adalah sahabat yang berusaha memberikan bantuan.

Perlahan-lahan dan berusaha sehati-hati mungkin, Blaise mengelap tubuh bagian atas Theo dengan air hangat. Blaise bisa merasakan pemuda itu sedikit bereaksi ketika Blaise membersihkan daerah _niple_ nya. Tapi selebihnya tidak ada reaksi lain. Blaise mencelupkan handuknya lagi ke wadah air hangat lalu memerasnya. Mulai membersihkan dari ujung kaki Theo kali ini dengan seksama. Lalu naik ke atas sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan teliti Blaise berusaha untuk tidak menekan terlalu keras di bagian-bagian tubuh yang dihiasi memar.

"berbalik sedikit.."bisik Blaise sambil memposisikan agar tubuh Theo kini tengkurap. Ada banyak luka cambuk di bagian belakang tubuh Theo, dari punggung hingga ke paha. Blaise meringis kecil tanpa sadar ketika melihatnya. Kali ini dengan lebih perlahan dari sebelumnya ia mengelap tubuh bagian belakang pemuda itu. Ada suara dengkuran kecil yang lembut keluar dari bibir unik Theo dan beberapa ringisan tertahan. Blaise tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, menatap wajah tidur Theo yang Nampak jauh lebih nyaman saat ini. Lalu berbalik pada luka-luka di tubuh pemuda itu. Blaise menggigit kecil bibirnya. Ia tahu pasti ia ingin menangis, dan bukan karena ia termasuk pria yang gengsi mengucurkan air mata, tapi ia merasa harus menahan tangis di depan ketegaran sahabatnya.

Theo beberapa kali mengeluarkan suara mengeluh ketika Blaise mengobati luka memar Theo dengan salep dan sedikit melenguh ketika dengan hati-hati Blaise memasukan jari telunjuknya yang terbungkus kain kecil ke lubang Theo. Setelah Blaise merasa lubang itu cukup bersih ia memberi sedikit salep, sambil berusaha keras mengabaikan desahan kecil yang lolos dari bibir Theo. Ia yakin pemuda itu terbangun saat ini. Itu sebabnya Blaise menghindari sebisa mungkin dari beradu tatapan dengan Theo.

"Menjijikan ya?"ujar sebuah suara setengah mengantuk dan setengah terangsang. "Ayahku memperlakukanku seperti ini, lalu menjual tubuhku untuk memastikan kontrak dengan koleganya, membunuh ibuku.."Theo melepaskan tawa srakastis. "Dan aku masih saja terangsang.."

Blaise mendiamkan perkataan Theo dan mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu berbalik setelah menyelsaikan perban di beberapa luka di punggung Theo. Ia dengan cekatan mengobati luka-luka lainnya di paha dan dada Theo lalu mengompres perut pemuda itu.

Blaise bisa merasakan tatapan Theo kini seperti menghujam ke arahnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Theo bangkit dari tidur terlentangnya. Blaise hendak mengeluarkan suara memprotes ketika Theo dengan cepat memotongnya,"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang." Nadanya terdengar final dan ada kemarahan, juga kesedihan hebat di dalamnya. Theo seperti terdengar menahan tangis.

Blaise tahu betul Theo tak pernah menangis. Ia selalu berkata, "tidak ada air mata lagi yang tersisa untuk dikeluarkan". Atau "Aku bisa buta kalau menangis sekali lagi dalam hidupku". Lalu ia akan tertawa jenaka seakan-akan itu adalah lelucon ringan.

Blaise termangu disana, membiarkan Theo mengambil kembali hoodie miliknya dan memasang lagi ke tubuhnya. Mengenakan jeans ketatnya kembali dan berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandnag dengan Blaise. Meringis kecil ketika jeans itu bergesekand engan luka-luka di pahanya.

"Sebaiknya.."Theo berusaha mengusir kegundahan di suaranya dengan berdehem sekali sambil secara acak menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. "Sampai nanti.."ujarnya lalu buru-buru berbalik dan pergi keluar kamar Blaise. Blaise tidak mengerti kapan atau bagaimana, ia ingat ia menyaksikan punggung Theo yang menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang menutup. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, ia bangkit, tergesa menahan langkahnya pergi.

"Hey.."ujar Blaise kagok. "Kau tidak perlu pulang malam ini, kau yang bilang."ketika dagu Theo terangkat dan mata mereka bertemu. Theo melakukan inspeksi ke seluruh ekspresi Blaise, mencari ketulusan dari kalimat bernada tawarannya. Jadi, Blaise memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sesuatu yang sulit ia lakukan ketika ia tahu kemungkinan besar senyum tulus yang ia harapkan terbentuk lebih menyerupai seringaian.

" _I hate your face.._ "Blaise tidak yakin kalimat itu keluar karena senyum tulus Blaise yang gagal atau berhasil. Tapi ia tak perduli karena setelah itu Theo terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi Kau menyukai cokelat panas buatanku.."

"Itu cokelat instan tinggal seduh.. Jangan terlalu bangga dengan kemampuan menyeduh minuman instan seperti itu.."Theo meninju cukup keras bahu Blaise, tapi tinjuan itu terlalu lemah untuk membuat Blaise mengaduh. Mereka pernah berkelahi dan ia tahu meskipun Nampak rapuh, jika Theo mau, ia bisa menjadi sangat mahir untuk berkelahi.

"Jadi?"

Theo menghembuskan nafas tanda menyerah,"Aku tunggu di kamarmu.." Blaise mengangguk. "Mau nonton sesuatu?"

"Star Wars? Kau tidak mau tidur?"ujar Balie sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Kau tidak punya koleksi film lain yang bisa dibanggakan selain Star Wars?"tapi pada akhirnya Theo hanya mengacungkan jempol ke arah Blaise yang masih menunggu jawaban. Dan berbalik menuju kamar. Blaise menghela nafas dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tangga. Berfikir tentang insomnia Theo yang cukup parah. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal memaksakan diri mengobati Theo tadi. Jarang-jarang pemuda itu bisa tertidur. Selelah apapun kondisi tubuhnya. Atau sememuakan apapun pikiran-pikiran yang berkeliaran di kepalanya.

Ia sampai di dapur dan memeriksa termos air panas. "Tuan Blaise?"pemuda itu berbalik dan menemukan kepala pelayannya, Miranda, berdiri di dekat pintu dapur dengan baju tidurnya. "Ada tamu?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu lalu mendekat dan mengambil alih pekerjaan setengah jalan Blaise.

Balise mengangguk. "Anda sudah makan? Saya bisa membuatkan _sandwich_."Blaise hanya tersenyum. Theo bukan tipe teman yang Blaise beritahu kedatangannya pada satupun orang rumah, tidak seperti bahwa di rumah itu ada orang perduli pada teman yang Blaise bawa pulang. Tapi biasanya jika itu bukan Theo, Blaise tidak akan merasa perlu repot-repot menyiapkan minuman atau obat-obatan untuk temannya sendiri.

Miranda adalah wanita paruh baya bertubuh cukup tinggi dan cukup gemuk namun memiliki gerakan gesit dan hal itu selalu membuat Blaise takjub. Entah mengapa. Mungkin karena sangat jarang ia menemukan wanita dengan tubuh tinggi yang tidak rikuh dengan gerakannya. Dan lagi, ia selalu menyukai sikap pengertian wanita ini, setiap malam dimana ia membawa Theo dalam berbagai keadaan mengenaskan, ia akan membantu Blaise membuatkan makanan dan minuman juga menyiapkan kompres. Ia yang pertama kali memberitahu Blaise bagaimana cara membebat luka dan mengenalkan macam-macam obat untuk pertolongan pertama, mana yang untuk penahan rasa sakit, mana salep untuk luka bakar, mana salep luka lecet. Dan ia tak pernah bertanya. Darimana luka-luka Theo itu datang.

Ada apa?

Atau siapa?

Atau mengapa?

Ia hanya membantu Blaise tanpa bertanya. Itu bagian yang paling disyukuri olehnya.

Meskipun Blaise tahu itu salah satu kewajibannya sebagai pelayan. Tapi Blaise tetap mengapresiasi luar biasa bagaimana wanita ini menekan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ini Tuan.."Blaise menrima nampan berisi dua piring _sandwich_ dan dua gelas cokelat panas. Blaise menerimanya dengan luwes. Ia sudah tebiasa tidak mengandalkan pelayan jika itu berurusan dengan Theo.

Pertama, karena urusan dengan pemuda itu rumit. Kedua, karena ia tidak ingin membuat Theo harus memaksakan diri memasang tampang sosialnya, senyum manis anak baik-baik, ketika ia sedang penuh dengan luka dan merasa dirinya begitu menjijikan. Tanpa perlu kepalsuan tambahan, hidup Thoe sudah terlanjur dalam tenggelam dalam berbagai penipuan.

Terutama penipuan terhadap diri sendiri.

" _Thank You,_ Miranda.."wanita itu tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang membuat matanya juga tersenyum. Membuat kerutan di sudut matanya makin Nampak, tanda-tanda penuaan yang tak membuat wanita itu khawatir. Blaise menyukai senyum wanita itu, senyum yang mengatakan bahwa Blaise melakukan hal yang benar.

Bahwa melibatkan diri dalam urusan Theo bukan sebuah kesalahan.

Dan bahwa keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Theo dari keterpurukan. Atau setidaknya ada di sampingnya setiap kali ia membutuhkan, bukan keputusan buruk.

"Jika Anda butuh sesuatu yang lain, Saya ada di kamar Saya.."Miranda meninggalkan dapur lebih dulu. Dan Blaise menyusul beberapa detik kemudian kembali menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Televisi di kamarnya tengah menampilkan wajah Morgan Freeman. " _The Shawshank Redemption?_ " Blaise bertanya sambil menahan tawa. " _Mate.._ Kau bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau menonton itu?!" ujarnya dengan nada dramatis.

"Oh! _Shut up!_ "ujarnya sambil menekan tombol _pause_. " _Sandwich_? Syukurlah.. Miranda membuat cokelat panas instan terasa lebih jauh lebih baik!" Blaise ikut duduk dan menaruh nampan makanan di antara mereka.

"Jangan terlalu senang, aku membantu membuat cokelat panasnya.."Theo menatap Blaise seakan itu adalah informasi paling mengerikan yang pernah didengarnya.

"Beraninya Kau menghancurkan cokelat instan paling enak di seluruh London!"Blaise memutar matanya menanggapi ekspresi dramatis yang dipasang Theo. Theo kemudian tertawa ringan dan mulai mengunyah _sandwich_ di tangannya.

Blaise melanjutkan film yang tengah berputar. Bagian dimana Brooks keluar dari penjara dan ia melepas burung gagak peliharaannya, _Jake._ "Aku harap jika suatu hari nanti aku masuk penjara, dan mereka menghukumku selama 50 tahun seperti hukuman Brook. Aku berharap aku mati sebelum hukumanku selesai."Blaise berpaling dari _sandwich_ nya dan memberikan tatapan penuh makna pada Theo. Theo terkekeh kecil pada tatapan itu.

"Karena aku tahu, pasti aku akan ketakutan seperti Brook, mungkin lebih ketakutan lagi. Dan aku akan melakukan pilihan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan."Blaise masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Theo bisa menjadi raja kontradiksi, ia mungkin akan berdebat dengan Draco soal itu (karena bagi Draco raja kontradiksi tentu saja Harry). Ia mengatakan kalimat penuh keputusasaan sambil tersenyum dan kemudian mengunyah _sandwich_ nya dengan begitu bersemangat seakan ia tidak sedang membicarakan soal bunuh diri detik sebelumnya.

Blaise kembali memfokuskan diri pada film, televisi itu sedang memutar adegan dimana Brook mengepak seluruh barangnya. Bersiap untuk 'pergi', sambil bermonolog membacakan surat untuk teman-temannya di penjara. " _I'm tired of being afraid all the time. I've decided, not to stay._ "Theo menggumamkan kalimat yang dikatakan Brook beberapa detik berikutnya. Blaise mem _pause_ film itu. Entah mengapa suara lirih Theo yang mengatakan itu membangkitkan kepanikan dalam diri Blaise.

Theo berbalik dengan wajah bingung,"Kenapa—?"

Blaise bangkit dan dengan terburu-buru mengambil sedikit sisa spasi di samping lain Theo, duduk disana dan memeluk pemuda itu. "Jangan pernah!" bisiknya. "Jangan pernah!"ulangnya bisa merasakan keraguan, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Theo memutuskan untuk membalas pelukannya. Blaise merasakan otot –otot tubuh Theo yang terasa lebih luwes. Melepaskan ketegangan yang tersisa dari kejadian sepanjang malam ini. Melepaskan berbagai beban yang ditanggungnya pada satu pelukan ini.

Blaise lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memeluk pemuda ini.

Dulu ketika pertama kali ia mengetahui kondisi Theo. Ia memeluk pemuda ini erat sekali. Ia tak bisa berkata _sabar, tenang aku disini, atau semua akan baik-baik saja_. Karna Blaise tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi atau apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan semua hal ini terjadi atau apakah sabar berguna untuk situasi temannya ini. Dan yang paling ia tahu bahwa semuanya tidak pernah baik-baik saja.

Blaise merasakan nafas hangat Theo pada pundaknya. Selama beberapa menit mereka bertahan pada posisi ini. "Sebaiknya kita putar _Star Wars_ saja.."ujar Theo sambil melepas pelukan Blaise perlahan-lahan. Blaise mengangguk, ia menangkap kalimat dengan nada jenaka Theo barusan sebagai,'Aku takut, tapi aku akan bertahan'.

Theo menghabiskan _sandwich_ nya sementara Blaise mengganti film tadi. Lalu duduk di sisi ketika Blaise memeluk Theo tadi. Theo mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Blaise. "Aku benci Elvis.."tiba-tiba ia bergumam.

"Persley atau Costello?"

"Persley.. mengapa orang-orang tidak memberikan Buddy Holy gelar _The King?_ "

"Apa kita akan berdebat soal _rock n' roll_ tahun 60-an sekarang?"

Theo menggeleng,"Aku benci _here comes the sun_.."

"Tapi itu lagu paling menenangkan milik _The Beattles_?"ujar Blasie meladeni serius keluhan tak jelas yang berlompatan dari bibir Theo.

"Aku benci bawang Bombay.."

"Aku tahu.. terutama ketika mereka ada di taburan pizza kan?"Theo membuang nafas dan terkekeh kecil sambil mengangguk di dada Blaise. Ia mendekat lagi, berusaha membuat tubuhnya kini duduk benar-benar bersandar pada tubuh Blaise.

Ia suka kehangatan yang diradiasikan tubuh pemuda itu. Terasa nyata. Dan benar. Bukan sebuah dosa jika ia menginginkannya. Dadanya terasa hangat, indra penciumannya dimanjakan wangi sabun mint, parfum laki-laki ala remaja yang terasa kekanakan di hidungnya, sedikit aroma cokelat , dan keringat. Ia menyukainya.

Ia membenci dirinya yang menyukainya.

Ia membenci dirinya yang tidak pantas untuk menyukainya.

Ia membenci hidupnya yang membuatnya tak pantas untuk menyukainya.

"Aku benci jika Kau terlihat berfikir keras.."Blaise mengusap pelan pelipis Theo lalu menyisir rambut bergelombangnya. Sambil sedikit meregangkan pelukan posisi duduk mereka agar Blaise bisa bertemu pandang dengan Theo.

Theo tertawa kecil,"Aku membencimu dan sikap sok melindungimu."lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu. Berusaha menutup mata.

"Aku benci ketika Kau berbohong.."lalu Theo merasakan bibir Blaise yang menjangkau pelipisnya, sebuah ciuman ringan. Menyebarkan rasa sayang.

Theo membencinya. Ia membenci perasaan tamak ketika ia begitu menyukai perhatian yang Blaise berikan padanya. Dadanya sesak. Ia ingin menangis.

Maka ia menangis.

Untuk malam ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ia tidak menangisi hidupnya. Tidak menangisi sikap ayahnya. Kematian ibunya. Tubuh jalangnya. Lelaki-lelaki menjijikan yang mendurinya.

Ia menangisi perasaan bahagia yang jarang ia rasakan.

"Shuuuut.."Blaise bergumam pelan di atas kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan sedikit kekhawatiran pada nafas di atas ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Aku disini.."bisiknya perlahan. Dua kata yang terasa seperti janji sehidup semati. Theo mensyukurinya.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, ia mengakuinya. Blaise adalah satu-satunya hal yang pantas ia syukuri di hidupnya. Keberaan pemuda ini memberikan kebahagiaan dan memenuhi kebutuhan akan kenikmatan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia dapat dari siapapun sebelumnya.

Tidak ibunya.

Tidak ayahnya.

Tidak seorang pun.

Dan untuk sebentar ia berusaha untuk tidak berfokus pada perasaan bersalah karena memiliki Blaise di sampingnya saat ini.

 _Sebentar saja._ Pikirnya.

* * *

The End –untuk sekarang—

So? Voilaaaa... bonus chapter Astronaut setelah voting kemarena dimenangkan oleh BlaisexTheo.

 _Not Bad? or Bad? Maybe Bad because typoo.. Sorry for that, i'm such a mess._

Review please..:)


End file.
